Good and Bad Magic, One Always Wins
by IFindSlashInEverything
Summary: While breaking into the museum Carlos is drawn to the spinning wheel and pricks him finger. Unfortunately there was just enough magic left to put Carlos to sleep, maybe forever. The others choose to try and find a way to save him over stealing the wand so they go to the one person that they know can help them: Ben. (This is a Benlos story)
1. Of Sleep and Spells

Descendants

Benlos

Title: Good and Bad Magic, One Always Wins

Summary: While breaking into the museum Carlos is drawn to the spinning wheel and pricks him finger. Unfortunately there was just enough magic left to put Carlos to sleep, maybe forever. The others choose to try and find a way to save him over stealing the wand so they go to the one person that they know can help them: Ben.

Author's Note: I will be the first to point out that this mat seem like one of my others stories where Carlos was under a sleeping curse and I want to say now that this was not my intention. The idea for this story came into my head and I really want to write it. Also the characters may be a little OOC because I had them realized that they wanted to be good a lot sooner because of Carlos getting cursed. So that's it and I hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1: Of Sleep and Spells

Carlos's Pov

"Come on guys, let's just steal the wand and get out of here. I really don't want to have to spend a whole day with those uptight, spoiled, silver spooned royalty types" Mal spat out as we entered the museum. As her Jay and Evie ran up the stairs I was stopped in my place when my eyes were drawn to Maleficent's spinning wheel in the center of the room. I walked over and began to read the description and it had the usual talk about its history which everyone knew about but there was something else there. It said that it was rumored that before all the villains were banished to the Isle of the Lost, Maleficent cursed her spinning wheel one last time so that the true love of Auradon's future would fall under the sleeping spell and would only be awoken when his love was realized.

I didn't want to believe that it was still cursed but something about it was drawing me in, my heart was telling me to touch it but my head was being smart and told me to stay away. They were fighting and right now my heart was winning. I felt myself being pulled in and my hand reached out on its own. I tried to resist but the pull was strong and I couldn't break it.

I could hear the sound of alarms and footsteps aproaching but the magic of the wheel made it fade so the sound was dull and it was pushed to the back of my mind, my only focus was the wheel.

"Carlos what are you doing?! We have to go!" Jay yelled and I wanted to move but I couldn't, I was stuck in place and it was taking all my energy to stop my hand from touching the spindle.

"I can't move Jay!"

"What do you mean you can't move?!" Jay screamed. He tried to move me himself but like I said I was stuck in place.

"It's the wheel Jay, my mom cursed it again. It drew Carlos in and if he touchs it he will go down" Mal explained as she and Evie turned off the alarms. Getting caught was the last thing we needed right now.

"Is there anyway we can stop it M?" Evie asked worried, she was like a sister to me and I was like the little brother she always wanted.

"I'm sorry E but there is no way out of this. Carlos will run out of strength and he will fall under the curse"

"Then I guess I should do it now, get it out of the way so that you can focus on getting the wand"

"No, this isn't right! You're more important than any wand or our parents!" Evie shouted and I smiled at her.

"She's right, what good is there taking over the world if you can't share it with the people you love" Mal teased but I knew that she really did care, she just wasn't good at expressing it.

"What about our parents? They won't be happy that you choose me over them and the world. They will disown you or worse"

"Screw our parents Carlos. We don't need them, we have each other" Jay told me.

"You guys are going soft on me" I teased and I felt a tear drop.

"Who cares Carlos, we could never admit it at home but we love each other. Maybe here things can changed for us" Evie confessed and the others nodded. I had thought from the beginning that none of us wanted to do this but I was afraid to say anything. And I did notice in the moments on the Isle when it was just the four of us that we were different people compared to when we were in public. We had to hide who we are because all our lives we were surrounded by people who hated everything that was right and good, and that showing any like that was weakness. But now things have changed, we now are in a place where we can be who we are.

"I love you guys too and I know you'll find a way to save me. I'll see you soon"

I let my resistance fall and my hand gravitated towards the spindle. I felt the small prick, a flash of pain and then my body began to shut down. I could feel my body falling but before I blacked out, images flashed in my mind. Maleficent was casting the curse on the wheel, then there was the king and queen talking about the future and then there was a face. It was Ben.

His name was my last word.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mal's Pov

Carlos began to fall but Jay caught him in time. And before his eyes slid shut he uttered one word: Ben. Evie and Jay looked confused but I knew what it meant, mother always bragged about the last thing she did before she was banished to the Isle. She gloated about every single detail to me even though she would never get to see it unfold but I get to and thanks to her I knew exactly what was going on and I knew exactly what to do. Since the spell was only meant to work on one person I knew that Carlos was that one and what did that mean? It meant that Carlos is the true love of Auradon's future and there was only one person it could be.

"Ben, it's Ben" I whispered to myself.

"Mal what do we do?" Evie asked me.

"Help me get him up. We'll take him back to the dorms and I'll let you guys know what's happening. My mother told me everything about this curse, I know exactly what we need to do"

"Okay" They said in unison. Together all three of us lifted Carlos up and we ran as fast as we could back to the school and we did manage to slip inside without being seen. People already didn't like us so it wouldn't have been good if we were seen carrying an unconscious body through the school after curfew.

Once all of us got settled in Jay and Carlos's bedroom I began to tell them everything about the curse, how it works and about the one person who could lift it. To say they were shocked was an understatement, they were blown away.

"Ben, seriously? I didn't think he swung that way" Jay commented.

"He may not know yet, in fact Carlos could be the only boy Ben ever likes. But that doesn't matter, the only thing that matters is that Carlos only has a chance of waking up if Ben realizes that he likes him. But that's going to be tough, we can't force him to like him and true love is tricky. It has to come naturally"

"But how is Ben going to fall for Carlos if he's asleep? And they only just met" Evie questioned.

"I don't know Evie, I guess all we can do is wait and hope that it comes to him somehow"

"So what do we do?" Jay wondered.

"Tomorrow we are going to Ben and we are going to tell him almost everything"

"Almost everything?"

"Yes because if we tell Ben that he's suppose to love Carlos a lot of things could go wrong. He could deny it and never love him or he could only end up loving because he fells that he has to and we don't want that. We will tell him everything up to that point and then things go from there"

"Okay"

"You got it"

"Good now Evie and I should go so we won't get caught"

"Actually Mal could we stay here? I don't want to leave Carlos yet" Evie said as she looked over at his prone form.

"It's fine with me if you guys wanna stay. I wouldn't mind the company"

"I guess we can stay, we will just have to go back to our room before classes incase someone decides to check on us"

We all settled down and cuddled with each other. We may be bad kids but we need to comfort right now, one of our best friends is under a curse. Every now and again one of us took a hopeful peak to see if by some miracle Carlos would wake up but we were always disappointed.

"We will fix you Carlos, I promise"


	2. Much More Than A Helping Hand

Descendants

Benlos

Title: Good and Bad Magic, One Always Wins

Summary: While breaking into the museum Carlos is drawn to the spinning wheel and pricks him finger. Unfortunately there was just enough magic left to put Carlos to sleep, maybe forever. The others choose to try and find a way to save him over stealing the wand so they go to the one person that they know can help them: Ben.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2: Much More Than A Helping Hand

Ben's Pov

A knock at the door woke me up instead of my usual alarm. I turned to the clock and noticed that I still had another hour before school started, so why would someone be knocking at my door at this door. The knocking got more erratic so I jumped out of bed to answer it. I was suprised to say the least when I saw that it was Jay, Evie and Mal at the door but no Carlos. That peaked my interest because I thought that they would always stay together now that they are in unfamiliar territory.

"What's up guys?" I asked but instead of answering they pushed into my room without a word. I shut the door and turned to face them and they looked worried.

"What's going on? Is everything all right?"

"No it isn't Ben, that's why we're here. We need your help" Mal spoke up.

"Why? What happened?" I went into defensive mode, I wasn't going to let anything bad happen to them just because they are different.

"We'll tell you but you should sit down and stay calm, you won't like what we have to say" Evie told me and I sat down.

"I'm going to be blunt: my mom made us to come here so we could steal the Fairy Godmother's wand and open the barrier so she could take over the world. And we went to the museum last night to try and steal it"

"So that's why the alarms went off last night!" I exclaimed and they looked at me surprised.

"So you're cool with this?" Jay questioned.

"Mal said her mother made you, meaning that this wasn't your choice. And besides, you didn't go through with it because if you did Maleficent would be running around Auradon" They all look a sigh of relief but there were still a few things that I wanted to know.

"Are you going to try and steal it again?"

"No and that's why we wanted to see you. Things have changed and we need your help" Mal explained and I heard a sniffle. I looked over and noticed that Evie looked like she was about to cry.

"Evie what's wrong?"

"It's Carlos. When we were trying to get the wand last night he got curse by Maleficent's spinning wheel" Evie was full on crying now and Jay pulled her in for a hug.

"Does this have anything to do with that finale curse Maleficent casted on it?"

"You know about that?" Mal asked.

"Of course. I tried to learn everything about your parents I could before I brought you guys over just to give me some kind of understanding on how things might be with you here"

"Great so what do we do?

"I know that you probably don't want me going to my parents just yet so for now we'll move Carlos in here after school. No one is allowed in here without my permission so he'll be safe. And after we move him we will all sit down and talk this all out"

"You're starting to sound like king already" Mal commented.

"Yeah, bossy and boring" Jay joked and Evie punched him in the arm.

"Stop it Jay, Ben's helping us. Thank you so much" She surprised me by pulling me into a hug but I did hug her back, I knew that she needed the comfort.

"You're welcome. Now you guys should go, school starts soon. I'll meet you at the boys dorm after" They agreed and all filed out of the room, which gave me time to think. The first thing I wondered was why Mal didn't tell me the whole truth that I'm the one that's going to save him. Yes I know that Carlos is suppose to be my true love. After doing all that research of course it came up that the true love of Auradon's future, meaning me as the future king, would fall under a sleeping curse and they would only wake up when I realized my feelings. I just never imagined it would be a boy, let alone a former villain. I don't have anything against it being Carlos I just never thought it would happen. All the cases of true love I have seen or heard have been men and women, I guess there is a first for everything.

I didn't have anymore time to think about this because I had to get ready for school. So I got dressed, packed up my stuff and headed off to class. And all day I was unfocused on anything other than what I was exposed to this morning. I kept hoping that they day would magically be over and that we could get started on everything. I thought over and over again on what we all could do but there was one problem that I could not find my way around: how am I suppose to fall in love with someone who will stay asleep until I fall in love with them?

That thought was drowned out by the sweet sound of the finale bell. I jumped up and ran as fast and hard as my legs would take me to Jay's dorm room. I opened the door and everyone else was already there, staring at Carlos on the bed. My heart fluttered when I saw him, my eyes wouldn't stop staring at him. I never told anyone this but when I met him yesterday I felt something weird but nice, I don't know how to explain it but seeing Carlos like this made me feel it again.

"Earth to Ben!" Mal yelled and it startled me out of my daze.

"Okay lets get him out of here" Together we all lifted him up and quickly and carefully carried him to my room on the other side of the boys dorms. And surprisingly we managed to get there without anyone seeing us.

We carefully put him down on the bed and I caught myself staring at him again. He looked peacefully even though he was under a dark curse.

"So what do we do now Ben?" Mal questioned and I heard in her voice that she was asking me how I planned to save Carlos.

"There is nothing you guys can do. I'm the one who suppose to save him so it's up to me"

"You know?" Evie asked shocked.

"Of course I know. I looked up the curse remember? I'm Auradon's future as the future king, I know that the only way for Carlos to wake up is for me to fall in love with him"

"And how are you going to do that pretty boy?" Jay growled, ever the protective guy.

"I don't know Jay but I promise I won't stop till he is awake"

"You better not" Jay stormed out and Mal followed after but not before sharing a look with me. Evie stayed behind a bit longer and stared down at Carlos and I noticed that she was starting to cry again. I walked over and wrapped my arms around her and she turned her head into my chest and let her tears fall.

"I miss him already" She choked out.

"I know"

"Thank you so much for doing this for us"

"Who would I be if I didn't help my true love's friends" I tried to make it sound like a joke but I couldn't since we both knew it was the truth.

"Carlos is a lucky guy" She sniffled out as she started to calm down.

"If things go how they should then I'll be lucky one" She giggled at that then surpised me by giving me a kiss on the cheek before leaving, gently shutting the door behind her.

I turned my attention back to Carlos. I sat next to him on the bed and grabbed his hand, it wasn't cold like I expected but warm to the touch.

"I will save you Carlos. I promise"


	3. Dear Diary

Descendants

Benlos

Title: Good and Bad Magic, One Always Wins

Summary: While breaking into the museum Carlos is drawn to the spinning wheel and pricks him finger. Unfortunately there was just enough magic left to put Carlos to sleep, maybe forever. The others choose to try and find a way to save him over stealing the wand so they go to the one person that they know can help them: Ben.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3: Dear Diary

Ben's Pov

I was sitting at Carlos's bedside doing homework when Evie, Jay and Mal came filing in all carrying their homework as well as a leather bound book that Evie was clutching against her chest.

"What's going on guys?" I asked both curious and surprised.

"We want to be with Carlos" Jay spoke bluntly.

"And we didn't want to leave you two alone" Mal chimed in.

"Well I actually wanted to see you and give you this" Evie smiled and handed me the book. I looked at the cover and saw Carlos's name carved into the skin. I opened it to the first page and I only read the first few words before I slammed it shut, surprising the others in the room.

"Evie I can't read this, it's his diary. It's too private and I'm pretty sure that he didn't give me permission to look through it"

"Ben, this could be the only way for you to get to know him" Evie tried to reason with me. Part of me knew she was right but it was still an invasion of privacy.

"Dude, just read it now and worry about the consequences later" Jay sounded harsh but I knew he just wanted his best friend back.

"Okay, but I'm not telling you guys anything unless it's important. It's bad enough that I'm invading his privacy we don't need his friends doing the same, understand?"

"Yeah yeah just start reading" Mal said while she was staring into her textbook. She obviously didn't care enough to look up.

I took a deep breath and reopened the diary and began reading his first entry.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It's weird that I'm actually doing this, I was always told that showing feelings made you weak. But this girl I met today, Evie, she said it was okay to feel because if we didn't we would be heartless. I like her, not it THAT way but it's true. She's the only person I've met that's actually been nice to me. I didn't even know people could be nice here! Anyway she gave me this diary so that I have a place that I can be myself without worrying about being judged, shamed or persecuted by my mother or anyone else on the Isle._

 _My mother? Yeah they are suppose to be sweet and nurturing but having a mother that's a villain is the exact opposite. I'm not her son, I'm her slave. And if I even think about going against her... I don't even feel comfortable writing it down._

 _Well, I better stop writing before I really start to show emotion but I will be back. I can't believe I'm about to say this to a book but I need you and I'll miss you._

 _Carlos De Vil_

"You gave this to Carlos?" Those were the first words out of my mouth after I finished reading.

"I thought you said you weren't going to tell us anything you read?" Mal pointed out.

"This is safe, Evie already knew about this"

"He's right M and yes Ben I did give it to Carlos. I gave it to him so that he'd have the courage to let everything out like he never got to do"

"You really are a great friend to him and I'll do all that I can so that not only you get him back but so he gets you back too"

Evie pulled me into another hug and I held her back. I felt more pressure against me and I had a feeling that Mal and Jay had joined in.

"Enough being sappy guys, let the prince get back to reading" Jay called out and we all disbanded. We all settled down and I began to skim through the book. I only stopped when for some reason I saw my name on one of the pages, how is that possible? I looked at the date and it said that Carlos wrote this a year ago but that doesn't make sense, Carlos and I didn't meet till this week! I guess there is only one way to find out what's going on: reading.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I was over at Mal's place watching the Auradon channel with my friends and all of our parents. They liked to drag us together so that we could watch Maleficent throw popcorn at the screen and spew hateful slurs at all the royal types that forced us here. That's when I saw him for the first time, Prince Ben. Today they were celebrating his 15th birthday and his giant party was being broadcasted. Evie's mother the Evil Queen said it was just to rub it in our faces that we were stuck on an island with no way out._

 _Back to Ben, he was simply amazing. He gave the most beautiful speech and I hung onto every word, he reminded me so much of his parents. I never told anyone this but I have a copy of The Beauty and the Beast hidden in my room. The story filled me with hope and wonder that a women like Queen Belle could fall in love with what was suppose to be a heartless monster, it made me believe that I might have that one day, maybe with... No! Even I would never get that hopeful! A prince would never want to be with someone like me, I would never be good enough for him. But that doesn't mean I can't admire him._

 _I guess I found my first crush._

 _Carlos De Vil_

"Oh my god" I whispered to myself as the book slips from my fingers and lands on the floor with a thud. I was too absorbed into my thoughts to noticed them staring at me strangly. I didn't remember them even being here until I heard Evie's voice.

"Ben what is it? What's wrong?"

"Carlos"

"What about him?!" They all shouted.

"He's like me this entire time"


	4. Dear Diary Part 2

Descendants

Benlos

Title: Good and Bad Magic, One Always Wins

Summary: While breaking into the museum Carlos is drawn to the spinning wheel and pricks him finger. Unfortunately there was just enough magic left to put Carlos to sleep, maybe forever. The others choose to try and find a way to save him over stealing the wand so they go to the one person that they know can help them: Ben.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4: Dear Diary Part 2

Ben's Pov

"How is that even possible? You guys just met?" Mal brought up the same thoughts that I had, she was finally interested enough.

"I thought the same thing but it's right here. Carlos has a crush on me and he's had it for the past year"

"I don't believe this" Jay announced.

"We may not believe it but it's true and now we have a real lead in getting Carlos back" Evie spoke out.

"How? All we know is thath Carlos likes Ben. That doesn't change how Ben feels about him" Jay said.

"That's not true" I confessed.

"Oh yeah? How so?"

"You didn't read what I did Jay. Carlos spilled so many feelings out onto the page and this was only from seeing me once. In one moment Carlos figured out everything that he felt for me. And none of it had anything to do with the fact that I'm a prince, he saw me as a person. He even said that he didn't want to hope so much that we could end up being together. I want to change that, I want him to be able to share his feelings for me with me. I want to be able to give him at least the chance to let everything that he hoped for come true and that's exactly what I'm going to do"

I turned to Carlos and grabbed one of his hands and then use my other one to run my fingers through his hair.

"Hopefully you heard all of that because I meant every word. You deserve a chance to be happy, especially with me and I promise that when you wake up I will give you that chance, after you get over me reading your diary. But you need to wake up first so I won't stop until I have that moment of clarity and then I will set you free" I leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to his forehead before I grabbed his diary and walked out the door. Evie ran after me and asked where I was going.

"I think I need time alone, you guys stay with Carlos as long as you want. I promise I'll be back before curfew"

I left her standing in the middle of the hall as I moved forward, thinking of a place where I would be alone. I decided on the tourney field, practice ended long ago and after that the field is always abandoned.

When I got there I just layed in the middle of the field, not caring about my clothes getting dirty or worried about the dark clouds that were rolling in. The only thing I cared about at the moment was the journal that I was currently clutching to my chest. I took a deep breath in and decided to see if there was anything in his newest entry.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It finally happened! I got away from my mother! It may be only for a short time but every second counts. And that wasn't even the best part about being sent to Auradon, the best part was that after a year of "pining" I got to met Ben and I know I will sound like a girl saying this but he is much cuter in person. Of course when I met him I was covered in chocolate which made me embarassed but he didn't mind at all, in fact he licked off the chocolate that I got on his hand. I surprised myself by what I did next, I copied him and it came out kind of sexy? I don't know if that's the right word but it's the only one I could think of._

 _I have to admit that part of the reason I came was so we could steal a wand so Mal's mother could take over. I don't want that to happen at all, I'd rather live on the Isle of the Lost for the rest of my life then live in a world where Maleficent is queen. And this isn't because of my feelings for Ben, this is all on me. He's not the only person that I don't want to be hurt, none of these people have done anything wrong, it's our families that have done everything wrong. I couldn't live with myself if I became exactly like them, I don't want to be evil, I never did._

 _These feelings were mostly because of Ben and his family. If King Adam could be reformed then I know could be too. Maybe one day I could be Ben's beast, maybe he'll change me. If anyone could it would be him, why? Because even though I've only seen him for a few shorts minute everything I've thought about him turned out to be true. He is smart, funny, kind and selfless. Auradon couldn't have asked for a better king and I will never find a better man._

 _Carlos De Vil_

Rain had started to fall but I didn't care, I was focused on the words that were still rattling around my brain. I barely noticed that I'm crying because of the rain falling down my cheeks along with the tears. Carlos was so emotional, I wouldn't be surprised if he had cried.

This spurred me to read more but before I could do that I ran under the bleachers so that the book wouldn't get ruined. After I was safe and dry I went through the book again, absorbing everything that was Carlos. I wanted to learn everything that he is.

I was outside for hours before I let the book close, and what I learned changed everything. Everything Carlos said I was is exactly how I see him. He is so smart, very funny, the sweetest "villain" you would ever meet and loyal to the end. And this got me thinking: if Carlos sees all of this me and says he likes me then I know that deep down he likes himself, even though he wouldn't admit it. To Carlos complimenting himself felt like he was being selfish and self centered, but that's not all. Since Carlos and I are in one the same that means the feelings he has for me I must have for him. You see since Carlos likes me he likes himself because we are similar. And since I already know I like myself (I've never been much of the self conscious type except when it comes to ruling the kingdom) then I must like him because he is me but living a different life.

A warm feeling rushed through me despite the cool air surrounding me. I had to get to Carlos, he had to know everything. I ran through the rain, not caring for a second that my clothes were getting soaked. When I finally reached my room after what seemed like an extented journey I barged right in and went straight for Carlos. I grabbed his face with both hands and leaned in.

"It's time for you to wake up Carlos. You have people expecting you"

With that I leaned in and kissed him and with that kiss that warm feeling spread through me again. I pulled back and waited for the miracle and it happened.

He opened his eyes.


	5. Welcome Back

Descendants

Benlos

Title: Good and Bad Magic, One Always Wins

Summary: While breaking into the museum Carlos is drawn to the spinning wheel and pricks him finger. Unfortunately there was just enough magic left to put Carlos to sleep, maybe forever. The others choose to try and find a way to save him over stealing the wand so they go to the one person that they know can help them: Ben.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5: Welcome Back

Carlos's Pov

When my eyes opened everything was a blur. A few moments passed before my vision cleared and what I saw shocked me: Prince Ben was leaning over at me and was smiling. Now I was confused, what was going on? Then I remembered what happened at the museum with the spindle and the sleeping curse. And I also remember what I saw before I went under, it was an image of Ben. Oh my god, Ben broke the curse! And that means...

"Carlos!"

I looked away from Ben and saw the beaming faces of my best friends. Ben moved away and they all jumped on the bed and pulled me into a hug. We all laughed and I pulled them in closer, so happy to be awake and see them again.

"Welcome back buddy!" Jay shouted in my ear and usually I would be annoyed by him doing this but I was too happy to care.

"I'm so glad to see you guys"

"Good because you aren't getting away from us that easily" Mal joked.

"I didn't want to get away from you at all!"

"Well at least you got a prince out of it" Evie giggled but then the room went silent. I looked back over at Ben and I could tell that he was trying to give us some privacy but right now I think it's Ben and I that need it.

"Can you guys give us some time? We have a lot to talk about" Mal and Jay looked to protest but Evie rolled her eyes and dragged them out.

"You know what this means" Ben stated, I could tell he knew the answer but still needed to say it out loud and I couldn't blame him.

"Yes I do and you do too. Is that okay?" That I had to ask him, just because it happened doesn't mean he's okay with the fact that it did happen. He got out of his chair and sat with me on the bed.

"If I wasn't okay with it I wouldn't do this" He leaned in and kissed me and I felt sparks. I leaned into it and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. We pulled away after a few seconds but we didn't pull apart. He wrapped his arms around my waist and we stayed like that, soaking everything in.

"How did you do it?"

"Don't be mad but I read your diary"

"Evie gave it to you didn't she?"

"Yes but don't be mad at her. She just wanted to have her best friend back"

"I'm not mad at her or you. I'm glad you did it or else this might have never happened" I told him truthfully.

"I couldn't have said it better myself" He told me.

"So what in my diary set all of this off"

"Honestly it was everything, especially your latest entry. Carlos the way you see me is the way I see you, you are me in another life. I know they say that people who are the same don't work but I know we can do it"

"What about everyone else? Your parents? Your friends?"

"My parents will understand and Mal, Evie, Jay and you are all the friends I need"

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Of course I'm sure. Now is that everything because I bet your friends are a few seconds away from breaking down the door" I laughed at that, especially because it was true, I could hear them outside the door.

"I'm good, we can talk more when you take me out on a date"

"Oh so you're just telling me?" Ben teased.

"Like you're going to say no. Okay guys you can come in!" I shouted the last and no sooner after I finished they came running in.

"So how are the new lovebirds?" Jay did the teasing this time but I didn't care, I had what I wanted.

"The lovebirds are doing just fine, would you like me to prove it?" Without waiting for an answer I grabbed Ben by the shoulders and pulled him in for our third kiss today. Catcalls and wolf whistles could be heard from my friends and that caused Ben to pull away and laugh and soon enough we all joined in.

Yesterday I thought I would never wake up, I thought I would never see my friends again, I thought that I would never get to know Ben. Today I woke up and saw my friends, today I woke up and saw Ben. Today I woke up and had everything I ever wanted.

I wouldn't have changed anything.


End file.
